Coup de fil nocturne
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) HotchxReid. Hotch est en week-end et il compte bien en profiter pour ne rien faire ; juste dormir. C'est sans compter sur un coup de fil du docteur Reid.


_Rien ne m'appartient. _

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Je vous reviens avec un nouvel OS sur une ancienne addiction dans laquelle je suis retombée depuis trois jours... J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, autant dire que la qualité n'est pas présente, mais ces deux-là ne veulent pas me sortir de la tête, il fallait bien que j'écrive quelque chose ^^ Il y aura sans doute d'autres petites choses qui suivront (je me refais toutes les saisons, donc autant dire que j'en ai pour un moment... xD) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Jack dormait chez un de ses copains pour la nuit et ne rentrerait pas avant la fin d'après-midi le lendemain, aussi, Aaron pouvait profiter de son week-end - le premier depuis bien trop longtemps - en toute tranquillité. Après un dîner avalé sur le pouce, à supposer qu'un plat de pâtes au beurre soit considéré comme tel, il prit une douche brûlante et se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins dans le canapé, avec la ferme intention de s'endormir devant une émission de téléréalité idiote. Il le méritait bien après tout. Peut-être même qu'il méritait toute une semaine entière au soleil, sans aucun téléphone susceptible de sonner pour l'obliger à revenir au bureau. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait entendre le remous des vagues sur la plage et sentir le sel dans l'air. Mais sa petite fantaisie fut bien vite brisée par un brutal retour à la réalité.

Son téléphone.

Il décrocha sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran au bout de la troisième sonnerie, non sans avoir d'abord esquissé une grimace. Il fut surpris d'entendre son jeune collègue au bout du fil.

— Spencer, pitié, dis-moi que je peux rester au fond de mon canapé.

— Tu peux.

Son sourire était évident dans l'intonation de sa voix et Aaron ne put retenir le sien de s'épanouir sur son visage.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Son timbre était bien trop enjôleur pour son propre bien, mais, pour sa défense, il était complètement épuisé pour s'en rendre compte.

— Rien. J'avais juste très envie de t'appeler.

Aaron laissa échapper un rire qui fit vibrer le cœur de Reid.

— Tu te souviens qu'on s'est vu cet après-midi ?

— Je sais. Mais tu me manquais.

Hotch l'imagina se mordre la lèvre, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Ses joues avaient dû virer au rose, peut-être déjà au rouge. Ses lèvres devinrent sèches et il les humecta avant de répondre.

— Tu me manques aussi, Spence. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Jack n'est pas à la maison ce soir ; je suis tout seul. Seul avec toi qui occupes toutes mes pensées.

Il y eut une respiration un peu brusque puis un silence. Une seconde à peine, mais Aaron sut à cet instant précis que l'émission de téléréalité serait remise à plus tard. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs d'éteindre la télévision, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre quasi totale. Seul un rayon de lune traversa les rideaux pour venir s'échouer à ses pieds.

— Si j'étais là, avec toi, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde ; la réponse était inscrite dans son esprit avant même que Spencer n'eut à poser la question.

— Exactement la même chose que ce qui se passe à chaque fois que je suis seul avec toi, Spence.

— On ne l'a jamais fait chez toi, fit-il remarquer, la voix légèrement chancelante. Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

— Oh ! Spence, si tu étais là, je m'assurerais de te prendre sur chaque meuble et contre chaque mur. Je prendrais un grand soin à ce que tu te souviennes de chaque pièce pour y avoir verser des larmes et du sperme. Est-ce que ça a l'air de me poser le moindre problème ?

Il l'entendit déglutir et soupirer faiblement.

— Apparemment non.

— Est-ce que tu aimerais ?

— Je suis à deux doigts de braver le froid glacial pour te rejoindre et que tu me fasses visiter chez toi. Peut-être que tu devrais te reconvertir en agent immobilier. Après une telle visite, j'achèterais à peu près n'importe quoi.

Hotch rit à nouveau, suivi par Reid.

— J'y réfléchirai, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de partager mes visites avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'il attendait une réponse. Leur relation était encore récente et il n'était pas tout à fait habitué aux petites marques d'attention, aux compliments, aux mots doux... Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander s'il ne le serait jamais. S'il était possible de s'accoutumer à l'affection qui le submergeait par vagues à la simple pensée de son amant, au seul écho de son nom sous son crâne.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie que tu le fasses non plus.

Le soulagement le fit respirer un peu mieux et accentua son sourire qui dévorait maintenant le coin de ses yeux.

— Tu disais donc, reprit Hotch en observant distraitement la marque de son érection devenir de plus en plus évidente sous son jogging, que tu étais à _deux doigts_ de me rejoindre. Intéressant. Mais peut-être que si tu étais là, j'en ajouterais même un troisième.

Nouvelle respiration précipitée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Aaron, murmura Reid, déjà à bout de souffle.

— Laisse-moi deviner ; tu es en train de te toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu devrais. Je t'imagine aussi dur que moi. Est-ce que tu te touches, Spence ?

Une espèce de miaulement lui répondit en premier lieu.

— Oui. Et... et toi ?

Aaron passa le téléphone dans sa main gauche et, de la droite, glissa sous l'élastique de son pantalon. À son tour, l'air lui manqua lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau sensible de son sexe. Toute autre pensée que celle de la peau, de la voix, de l'odeur de Reid disparut ; il n'était plus que désir pour son amant.

— Oui. Imagine ma main à la place de la tienne, Spencer.

Un gémissement inarticulé lui assura de l'obéissance du jeune homme.

— Imagine mon corps pressé contre le tien, mon visage entre tes cuisses, ma bouche contre elles, ma bouche sur ton ventre, ma bouche sur toi, Spence, tu peux la sentir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'imagines si bien que tu la sens, elle est là. Je suis juste là. Et je te prends entièrement dans ma bouche. Jusqu'à la garde. Jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

— Seigneur, Aaron, tais-toi, c'est trop, merde...

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un sanglot étouffé. Hotch le devinait en train de lutter contre un orgasme qui ne tarderait pas à le dévorer tout entier, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait le sien grossir doucement dans son ventre. Si seulement Spencer était vraiment là, s'il pouvait avoir ses longs doigts à la place des siens.

— Spence, parle-moi, ordonna-t-il.

— Même au téléphone, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire perdre la tête, hein ?

Il entendait - le voyait presque - le sourire dans sa voix.

— Besoin d'un petit coup de main pour terminer ?

Aaron se mordit la lèvre à la simple pensée de la présence de Reid chez lui, dans son canapé. Peut-être même dans son lit, après tout. Peu importe, partout, du moment qu'il pouvait fondre son corps dans le sien, sentir les battements de son cœur sous sa main, sa gorge sous ses lèvres. Il grogna.

— Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrive dans moins de dix minutes. J'ai déjà mis mes chaussures.

— Difficile de te dire non, dans ce cas.

— Donc je prends ça pour un oui ? tenta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

— La porte n'est pas verrouillée et la chambre est au bout du couloir. Ne me fais pas attendre.

Il n'avait pas encore achevé sa phrase que Spencer s'était déjà levé et enfilé un manteau, il pouvait l'entendre aux frottements et son faible "aïe" lorsqu'il se cogna contre un meuble. Un tintement de clés, une porte qui claque, le frisson dans la respiration du jeune homme ; il était dehors, il était en route.

— Spence ?

— Je suis en route, Hotch.

— Je sais.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer. Il voulait être certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, peser ses mots, les choisir méticuleusement. Les rendre spéciaux, importants, exactement à l'image de leur destinataire.

— Aaron ?

— Il faudra qu'on songe à te faire un double des clés.

Et il raccrocha avant d'avoir obtenu la moindre réponse. Il savait de toute façon que Spencer ne manquerait pas d'y revenir plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux épuisés, couverts de sueur, enlacés, au milieu des draps défaits. Aaron ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière, laissant son crâne reposer sur le coussin du canapé, les traits détendus comme ils l'étaient rarement. Son fils s'amusait chez ses amis, il était en week-end et son amant était sur le point d'arriver ; qu'aurait-il pu espérer de mieux ? Spencer était sa semaine de vacances au soleil, sa voix était le remous des vagues sur la plage et son corps tout entier sentait le sel. Et le bonheur.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)_


End file.
